Paradise VacationNot!
by Daoshi-sama
Summary: Naruto and the gang has a mission...to have fun in the beach country! It's paradise. Well, not really. It's filled with wackoness especially with Sasuke's sister there. Reviews please...
1. Vacation to Paradise

**Paradise Vacation…Not!**

AN: Halloo! Once again, this is Daoshi-sama. I created an oc character named Yuri. She is an Uchiha but she lived with ordinary citizens in Konoha. She is Sasuke's twin sister.

Disclaimer: I'm not a genius like Kishimoto so Naruto could not possibly be mine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 1: Invitation to paradise**

Somewhere in a bar…

"What's taking sensei so long? He said he'll be right here," Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. She looked over to her blue-haired teammate who has been her longtime crush. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Aaaahhhhh!!!! I can't stand it anymore!" Naruto was running around in circles which made people stare at him.

"Shut up Naruto-baka! You're making things worse." Sakura hit him on the head.

"Ow."

Sasuke opened his eyes. "Dobe," he muttered.

"Teme."

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other.

"You're so childish, Naruto. And you're supposed to fifteen," said a voice nearby.

"Shino! Hinata and Kiba, too." Naruto grinned at them, which made Hinata blush.

"O-Ohayo Naruto-kun," she stuttered.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Kurenai-sensei asked us to come here. How about you?"

"Kakashi-sensei told us to come. Hmm, weird…"

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!!" A shrilly female voice pierced their ears.

"Sasuke-kun, are you here to see me? Aw, I knew you were interested in me. You were just too shy to say it." The girl wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"Get off him, Ino-pig! He wouldn't like someone like you," said an enraged Sakura.

"Ha! Look who's talking. YOU'RE the one with an overly large forehead."

"What did you say!?"

"So troublesome…"(Can you guess who said this?)

"SHUT UP!" The two girls shouted at Shikamaru. Then they continued bickering with everyone sweatdropping.

"Wow, looks like there's a reunion around here."

"Neji nii-san!" Hinata ran to her cousin.

Rock lee appeared from who-knows-where. "Hello my youthful friends! It is indeed a great time to celebrate the spring of—"

Kunais whizzed through Lee, missing him by inches. He whimpered in fear. (Guess who threw them?)

"Nice one Tenten." Neji smirked.

"Thanks. But I still missed. Darn!"

"Guys." Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Don't tell me that your senseis asked you to come here too."

"Uh yeah," Chouji said in between his munching of potato chips.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Gai-sensei said he had something important to say."

Suddenly, all four senseis appeared.

"Yo," Kakashi mumbled while still holding his icha icha paradise book.

"I see that all of you are here already. So we shall start," Kurenai said as she urged them all to sit down.

"We just came from Tsunade-sama's office for your mission."

With this, Sasuke and Neji started to listen attentively. They sounded so serious. Was it an S-rank mission? Did it require the sacrifice of their lives?

"Um, Hatake. I think it's best if you say it," Asuma gravely said. He glanced at Kurenai.

Kakashi looked away from his book and sighed. "All right then."

'_Say it already! The suspense is killing us.'_

"You're mission is…"

"Our mission is…" the former gennins repeated.

"To take a vacation in the Beach country," he finished. They all fell anime style.

"That was it?"

"Why'd you have to make us all nervous?" Kiba asked.

"Because the authoress told us to give you suspense."

O.O

Hey, I have to be part of this story, too. Right?

Hinata raised her hand timidly and asked. "Um, i-is it c-compulsory?"

"Good question. Yes it is. Tsunade-sama wants you all to relax."

"And if we refuse…" Naruto asked slowly.

"You'll be forced to read Icha Icha Paradise."

Silence ensued.

"O…k."

"It's going to be great! I'll be able to wear my new swimsuit." Ino squealed.

Naruto started drooling.

Shikamaru just said, "How troublesome."

Neji shrugged.

Chouji continued eating his chips.

Sakura stared dreamily at Sasuke.

Lee, along with Gai, were doing their usual 'youthful declaration.'

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" And then they hugged with their usual background, the sunset.

"Are you comig, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'll come…if Yuri's coming," he said quietly.

"She will," Kakashi assured him. "The Hokage arranged it already. The only thing left to do is to convince her."

"Ok. We'll be your chaperones (like they need any -.-). Meet us in front of Ichiraku tomorrow morning." With that, the senseis disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yey! Ramen for breakfast!" Naruto cheered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Konoha high…

"Are you sure you're all right there, Yuri? Don't you think you're working too hard?"

"It's all right, Ichigo. You can go home now."

"Well then, bye Yuri!" Ichigo waved at her.

Yuri was always known to be a workaholic. It worried her friends and foster family because she neglected her health.

Yuri continued to work on her paperwork when she heard a familiar voice. "You know, she's right. You ARE working too hard." She turned around and saw herself face to face with her brother.

"Oh. Hi Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy jumped inside and stood in front of Yuri's table. It was filled with papers.

"Do you know about the trip?"

"So I've heard."

"Are you coming?"

Yuri hesitated before answering. "No."

"Why not? It's your sembreak."

Yuri didn't answer so Sasuke continued. "It'll be fun, Yuri."

She stopped working and stared at him weirdly. "Since when was _fun_ part of your vocabulary? I thought that the only thing in your mind is to become stronger and to kill Itachi?"

Sasuke examined the papers on her table. "Well…ever since I discovered that I HAD a sister, I added some more goals into my life…And one of them is to take care of you," he said with bangs covering his face.

"And the other one is to win Sakura's heart." She giggled. Sasuke looked away.

"What are you talking about? She's just a teammate."

"Suuure. Whatever you say."+.+

"Onegai, Yuri."

Yuri stopped giggling. "All right. In one condition."

"Anything."

She smiled and started giggling again. "You have to invite Sakura to sit beside you in the bus."

"What!?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: Hehe, Yuri's like the Cupid here but she WILL have her own pairing later on. But for now, I have to stop writing because we have an exam. Please, please give reviews. I am BEGGING. Ok, maybe not really. But still…


	2. Boring Busride

Name: Yuri Uruja

Age: 15

Appearance: long black hair with violet streaks tied to a low ponytail; small oval glasses. Wears different clothes everyday but her type of clothing is usually just sleeveless tees, pants and gloves.

Attitude: Gothic yet nerdy. She's the smartest girl in Konoha high but she is not sure what the definition of love is.

Story: She is Sasuke's twin. When she was a baby, she was sent away to a non-ninja but very rich family because she did not have the Sharingan that the Uchihas usually have. She grew up not knowing her identity until Sasuke confronted her during one incident (long story…). Sasuke did not know about it either until Itachi mentioned it during one of their battles. He killed Orochimaru and went back to Konoha, and escaped punishment after his friends' and fans' pleading. Yuri still lives with her foster family but Sasuke often visits her in her school.

**Chapter 2: Boring Bus ride**

**Daoshi-sama: There are a few crossovers in the story so don't be surprised if there are alchemists or such (I do not own them either).**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except Yuri.

Ichiraku…

"Yey! This is going to be so cool," Naruto jumped for joy which pissed Sasuke off.

"You're so annoying, dobe."

"Look who got up from the wrong side of the bed."

Sasuke didn't reply. He kept on looking at the bus stop sign from the corner of his eye.

"Everyone here?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, except for—"

"Wait up!"

"Where've you been?" They asked Yuri who was running towards them.

"Huff…had…huff…to finish…huff…something."

"Typical," Sakura whispered.

"Well then, let's get going! The springtime of yo—"

"Don't even start, Gai." Asuma punched him. He was unconscious…for now. "Like Mr. Youth over there said; let's get going."

The bus door opened automatically, letting the passengers in. Kiba and Shino sat together. Shikamaru and Chouji, Kakashi and an unconscious Gai, Asuma and Kurenai (I smell something fishy…and it's not the fish!) Tenten and Neji, Lee and Naruto. Hinata sat with Yuri at the very back. Ino and Sakura started arguing on who gets to sit beside Sasuke. In the end, Sakura won which meant that Ino had to sit on the back with Hinata and Yuri.

The trip to the Beach country took around three hours. They entertained themselves through different ways.

Shikamaru slept while Chouji ate his chips. (Isn't he done yet?)

Neji meditated while Tenten polished her weapons.

Kakashi continued reading his Icha Icha Paradise with Gai (unconscious) beside him.

Kiba and Shino played chess, but Shino always won, and Kiba would repeat, "Rematch!"

Sasuke looked out the window with Sakura's head on his shoulder, sleeping. Once in a while, he would turn his head and gaze at the sleeping figure beside him. At one time when he brushed some strands of hair from Sakura, he heard a giggling from behind.

"I knew it!"

Sasuke blushed from embarrassment and looked out the window again.

"I knew it!" Yuri repeated in a lower voice. Sakura and Ino were both her friends but she truly favored Sakura.

"Knew what?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing… Hey Hinata, has your cousin and Tenten always been this close?" she asked as she tried to change the subject.

Hinata nodded. "T-Tenten is N-Neji-niisan's spar partner, and p-probably the only girl he'd a-allow to go n-near him within a m-meter, i-if you know what I mean."

"I noticed how much he's like Sasuke," she said aloud. "He doesn't seem like the type of person to open up."

"H-he used to be w-worse than this."

"What do you mean?"

"T-there was a time when his f-father had to die for my sake. And b-because of that…he despised me… It was Naruto who changed him." Yuri noticed that she blushed at the mention of his name.

Ino suddenly joined in the conversation. "Hey guys, have you noticed Asuma and Kurenai-sensei? They've been acting all lovey-dovey since the beginning of the trip." It was true. Asuma had his arm draped over Kurenai's shoulder.

"Well yeah, I guess." Yuri shrugged. She wasn't so keen in talking about the teachers right now.

They finally arrived in the beach country.

"Kurenai-sensei, where are we staying?"

"The owner's a friend of Tsunade-sama. It's called the Mori hotel."

"What!?" Yuri fell from her seat.

"Are you ok, Yuri?" Hinata asked as she helped her get up. Everyone looked them curiously.

"Yes I'm fine! Never been better! Seriously, I'm the happiest of the happys."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Happiest of the _happys_?"

Yuri scratched her head. "Ah…haha. Um, April fools?"

Tenten whispered to Neji. "All that work's finally getting into her."

Mori hotel…

Gai finally woke up but still in a daze. -.-

"Wow! This hotel's nice," Sakura exclaimed.

"That's an under statement. It's exquisite!" Ino said.

"I'm excited!" Naruto said.

"I'm hungry!" Chouji said.

"I'm relieved!" Shikamaru said in a bored voice.

"I'm doomed," Yuri groaned.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I am Raija, the manager of this hotel. Please feel free to explore the place. Don't hesitate to ask me any questions if you are confused. The bellboys shall bring your things."

They gave out a fake smile. "Uh…sure."

"Um, Yuri?"

"What is it, Shino?"

"Why were you hiding behind my back?"

Yuri jumped and laughed nervously. "Er, no reason."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys are you coming or not?" Tenten shouted. All of them were already inside except for the pair.

"Yeah! We're coming."

"Ok, here are your assigned rooms and roommates. Yuri, you'll have to sleep alone. Is that all right?"

"W-what?" She snapped back to reality.

"I said you'll be sleeping alone. Is that ok?"

"Y-yeah. S-sure."

"Well hello here, special guests. I've heard of your arrival, so I decided to meet you personally." Yuri froze.

"Everyone, this is Korei-san. Korei-san, everyone."

There were a series of hi's and hello's, but one caught his attention fully.

"My, my. What brings you here, Yuri-san? You're father has not told us of your visit."

"You know her?" Ino wondered.

"Of course. After all, she is brother's fiancée."

"NANI!?"


	3. A Pair of Green Eyes

Chapter 3: A Pair of Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Certain restaurant in a hotel…

Yuri shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She dared not look at Sasuke's or any other face. They were all too shocked to eat a bite of the scrumptious meal prepared for them.

"So she didn't tell, no?" Korei took a sip from his mango shake.

"N-no. She didn't."

He sighed and glanced at Yuri. "It is an arranged marriage. "Uruja Industries, the company of Yuri's father, and ours, the Mori Association has decided to merge. It is like a blood contract to ensure the alliance of the two companies."

"When are they supposed to marry?" Kurenai asked. Sasuke's eye twitched at the word 'marry'.

"When they graduate college, of course. They can't very well be husband and wife at this age, can they?" he joked, but none found it particularly funny. "It is a pleasure to have her in the family. We've heard of her intelligence and her status in school. Such an amazing record."

"Indeed,"Asuma quietly said.

"She is just like her mother and father; smart and diligent—"

"Excuse me." Sasuke stood up and made his way outside. Everyone stared at him, wondering why he did so.

"Teme—" Kakashi placed a hand on his arm to stop Naruto.

"Leave him." The blond pursed his lips and glanced at the vacant chair. Then, he gave in and sat down. There was a dead silence before Korei coughed and spoke.

"Oh yes, Hatake-san, I would like to talk to you about something. Has Tsunade-sama mentioned it? About the you-know-what, that is?"

"What 'you-know-what?'" Naruto interrupted. But Kakashi ignored him.

Kakashi said,"Yes, so I've heard. When is it?"

"When is what?" Naruto asked again. He was losing a little of his patience.

"Father has not yet given a specific date, but I assure you, it will occur within the week," Korei replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked loudly.

"You'll know in time, Naruto." Kakashi said as he stood from his seat, the others following him. "Thank you for the lunch, Korei-san. We hope to meet you again."

"Raija will just be around if you need anything." He gestured to the silver-haired man. "Have fun during your stay. Sayonara."

* * *

"Teme." 

Naruto sat beside Sasuke at his room veranda. They had the privilege to get a good view of the beach.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Naruto enquired.

"Pardon?" Sasuke thought that what he meant were the girls in bikinis.

"The hotel, I mean."

"Oh…yeah, sure." For the next few minutes, they watched the people down at the beach playing volleyball, swimming or simply just taking a tan.

"So," Naruto cleared his throat. "What do you think of the whole Yuri-having-an-arranged-marriage thing?" There was no reply.

"Hey Sasuke." Still no reply.

"Sasuke." Nada…

"Sasuke-teme, talk to me when I'm talking to you!!"

"I have nothing to say about it." Sasuke stood up and balanced himself on the rails. A couple of girls staying next door have been trying to get his attention since they first saw him in the veranda. They sighed when he did his stunt, especially with his hair flipping with the wind.

"Teme?"

"I can't control her decisions whatsoever. I haven't been part of her life till now. So what right do I have?"

"She's still your sister." Naruto quietly replied. The girls from the other side were staring to annoy him. He wanted to march to them and tell them to back off because only Sakura had the right to steal away Sasuke's heart. He liked Sakura before but then he realized that Sasuke is the only one meant for her. "Hey teme, aren't you going to do anything about those fan girls?"

Sasuke smirked. "I already have."

Just as he said this, a shout was heard from the inside of the girls' room. "Fire! Fire!" The girls started to panic and run around in circles.

Naruto turned and stared at Sasuke. He sweatdropped. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Sasuke shrugged. "Me neither."

"Then why'd you…"

"Miss Authoress suggested it," he said. "Wanna go down and grab a bite? I heard their having ramen."

Naruto stared at him again weirdly. "Miss Authoress' idea?" Sasuke shook his head. "Mine. What's wrong?"

"You don't usually invite me to eat with you," Naruto said slowly. "Did you hit your head? Because if you did, I can bring you to Sakura. I'm sure she brought medicine with her."

Sasuke jumped down and into their room. "Are you afraid that I might beat you downstairs?"

"W-what?"

"He! Dobe." He hurried outside the door.

A vein popped on Naruto's head. "Why you—bring it on, chicken-haired teme!"

* * *

"Wow, Yuri. I never knew." Sakura walked alongside with Yuri. The girls went to get their hotel keys in the lobby. 

"That's because I wasn't sure how you'd react to this." _Especially Sasuke._

"Is he cute?" Tenten asked curiously. "I mean…have you even seen him?"

"Oh yeah. He's an old bald guy who likes to pick on young cute girls."

"R-really?" Hinata stuttered in horror. She didn't catch the sarcasm in Yuri's voice.

Yuri grinned. "Hmm, no. Not really." They started laughing. They continued their conversation on the 13th floor where they all stayed.

"Actually…" her cheeks flushed. "He's already my boyfriend."

Ino squealed. "Now that's a different story. I thought you were forced like in the movies or something."

"We studied in the same junior high together," she said. They turned to an intersection. "He's a nice guy. Sweet, too."

"But do you love him?" Sakura asked knowingly. Yuri stayed quiet before answering.

"…Maybe."

Ino suddenly stopped so suddenly that they all bumped on her.

"What the..! Ino, why'd you—" Ino signaled them to be quiet and pointed to a couple just in front of them. "Quick! Let's hide before they see us," she urged. They obeyed.

"And why not?" Kurenai asked angrily. "We've been together for so many years. Don't tell me you want to wait a little longer."

"It's not a matter of the time we spent together," said a hushed voice. "I just can't take this kind of commitment."

"This isn't fair, Asuma!" she shouted. "You made me fall in love with you and you say that you don't want to be with me?"

"You know our life as a shinobi. I can't balance the time for both work and family. It's…just not possible. I'm sorry, Kurenai."

They heard her sniff. "So this is the end of it, then." She bowed a little before turning her back. "Goodbye, Sarutobi-san." She walked to the side of the hallway where the girls were hiding, but she didn't even notice them.

When Asuma had finally gone, the girls resumed their walk, but now with a very gloomy atmosphere. They forgot all about the fiancé issue.

"I don't believe this," Tenten whispered.

"Me neither!" Ino said, outraged. "I can't believe Asuma-sensei would choose work over Kurenai-san."

"I didn't even know that they were together."

"That's because you don't stay updated, Tenten dear." Ino said. "Anyway, did you see the expression on Kurenai-san's face?" They nodded.

"She r-really loved him." Hinata remembered a time when their team would train with Asuma's team from time to time. Kurenai brought a picnic basket and called them all to eat during lunchbreak. They were like a family with Asuma as the father and Kurenai as the mother.

"That's it!" Yuri exclaimed. The others turned to look at her curiously.

"What's it?"

"Hello? We're on vacation, aren't we? We can find a way to get them back together by the end of the week."

"How _can_ we get them back together?" Ino asked.

Yuri's smile faltered. "_That_ I haven't figure out yet."

"We could ask the boys," Tenten suggested with an evil glint in her eye.

"Hold it, Tenten. There's that evil glint in your eye. What are you up to?"

Tenten switched to innocent mode. "Nothing! How could you accuse innocent little me of such a crime?" They sweatdropped.

They went on to their separate bedrooms. Sakura and Ino's room were on the left side of Yuri's while Tenten and Hinata's were across Yuri's room.

"See you guys later," Yuri said before closing the door behind her. She walked to her veranda and breathed the air of the sea.

"_Do you love him?"_

She honestly didn't know. She liked him a lot, and she always thought that she would never fall for any other guy.

A pair of green eyes with dark circles surrounding it made her yell. She backed away in fright. "W-who are you?"

The boy just stared at her for a while then jumped to the next veranda.

"Wait Gaara-sama!" Another man was following him. She recognized the hitai-ate on his forehead when the man stopped by and apologized.

"T-that's all right," she managed to say. She watched their cat and mouse chase until they were out of sight.

"That guy…" her voice trailed off. She noticed a hitai-ate on the ground, the same one the man was wearing. She picked it up and examined it. "The Village of the Sand."

He stood on top of the highest branch of the highest coconut, and balanced himself perfectly despised his weight (Itachi: Hey! I'm not fat. Authoress: Shut it.). The cloak that covered his body was as black as night. His blood red eyes scanned the surroundings, checking for their victim.

Another figure appeared beside him, his shark-faced partner, Kisame. He wore the same cloak.

"Have you seen him, Itachi?"

"Hai."

"Then let's go and get this over with." Itachi pulled him, which earned Itachi a glare.

"Not just yet. He is with his friends. Remember, we have to go low profile."

Kisame hesitated for a moment but then gave in.

"For the meantime…" Itachi turned to him in his 'housewife' outfit with a smile. "Would you care for some tea?"

Kisame stared at him incredulously. _'That bump Zetsu gave him must've caused him to have multiple personalties.'_


	4. Confusing the Genius

Chapter 4: Confusing the Genius

Chapter 4: Confusing the Genius

Halu! Daoshi-sama here. Gomen, I know I haven't updated for like, months but I've been pretty busy. Exams are done, so I decided to continue this fic (although it sucks). Look, I know I suck at writing, but out of desperation, I am asking—no, begging for a little bit of your reviews, even if it's a flame or what. Anyways, gotta go. Ja!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

"SASUKE-KUN!!" _oh no, not again._

Sasuke thought that he finally got rid of his fan club when he left, but it seems that another bunch of girls were able to form one for the Beach country.

'_This is what I get for being so handsome,'_ he thought as girls screaming his name chased him all over the beach. How did they even get his name? His vein started to throb like mad. _'I am so going to sue the hotel for even letting them inside.'_

Sakura sighed as she half-listened to Lee babble about how great of a sensei Gai is. She was deep in thought as she watched Sasuke's fans chase him around. '_I can never seem to get his attention no matter how hard I try. What do I have to do to get him to love him? Am I too fat? Or maybe…'_ The image of Naruto and Sasuke together came into her mind. _'Oh Lord, please no.' _She shivered. Then, Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke. She didn't notice Lee calling her attention.

"W-what?"

"I said, my dear cherry blossom, that I shall have to bid you goodbye now, for I shall travel to the depths of the sea with my beloved sensei." With this, he stood up and ran to Gai's direction, who was also running towards him.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They hugged while crying with the sunset as a background. Aww, how sweet…O.o

Ehem… Well, let's look at the other group, shall we?

"Catch it, Tenten!" shouted Ino. Unfortunately, she missed.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered. He started doing the Numa Numa dance. He, Kiba, and Shino (the _bakas_, except for Shino) were teamed up against Neji, Ino and Tenten (The _smarties_). Hinata acted as the referee.

"That's 1-3," Tenten said through gritted teeth. She was getting annoyed with Naruto's dance.

"Ha! We're the winners, you're the losers," Naruto said in as singsong voice.

"Um, N-naruto-kun. Please s-stop it," Hinata said. Neji frowned at the suffix attached to Naruto's name.

"Just let him, Hinata. It's his only joy," Shino said quietly.

Hinata blushed when Naruto started taking of his shirt and waving it around when they scored again. "I…" She ended up fainting.

Everyone gathered around her. "Hinata, are you all right?"

"What happened to her?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Must be the heat," Shino concluded. They nodded in agreement.

Naruto stood up and volunteered. "I'll bring her to her room."

"No. I'll do it," Neji said. "I'm her cousin, after all."

"I'll do it." Naruto stubbornly said. The two glared at each other.

Everyone noticed the atmosphere become hotter until Neji sighed. "Fine."

"I'll come too," Kiba said. He, too, had overprotective brotherly feelings towards his teammate, so he wouldn't leave Hinata to some baka Hokage wannabe.

Naruto carried Hinata bridal style with Kiba tailing behind them. Ah, if only Hinata were awake…

Meanwhile, in a restaurant not far from them, a certain pineapple-headed shinobi was staring at them lazily from outside the window.

He sighed. "So troublesome." The only reason he came here was because Ino blackmailed him into coming. Troublesome blondes…

The waiter came by and placed his order on the table. "Here you go, sir," the girl chirped and then went to serve other tables. Shikamaru's gaze followed the girl, not really knowing why. Maybe it was her cheerful attitude. Or maybe it was because she had blond hair and blue eyes…

The door opened, revealing two men draped in suits. Shikamaru tore his gaze away from the girl and looked at them. He raised an eyebrow. He was able to recognize them…

"Of all places, Itachi. Why here?" Kisame grumbled, loosening the tie on his jacket. "And why the heck do we have to wear _these_? We are in a _freaking beach_!" he added. He was starting to freak out the other customers, considering the fact that he wasn't exactly what you'd call human.

Itachi eyed him boredly. "It's part of our mission, Kisame. If you have complaints, talk to the leader." Kisame muttered something almost inaudible, but it made Itachi smirk in amusement.

The cheery waitress approached them, and greeted them. Itachi leaned over to whisper something. The girl nodded.

"This way, sir!" she said, leading them behind the counter and disappearing into a door which might've led to the manager's office. They passed by Shikamaru, but they didn't even notice him. Either that, or they didn't really care if he was there.

Shikamaru didn't move. Something told him to follow them, but then maybe it wasn't really his business what they were going to do. Did the waitress even know who they were? Maybe he should just alert the sensei's that Akatsuki members were spotted in the beach country. But before he could contemplate on what to do, a familiar voice shot out from behind him.

"Nara Shikamaru."

He turned his head slightly, once again raising his overabused brows. This time, however, he jumped in surprise, accidentally knocking his chair. This made the other person laugh.

"I always knew you were lazy, but I didn't think you were also such a klutz." Geez, what was with him today and meeting blond girls?

Temari smirked at him. "You don't look too happy seeing me."

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, regaining his composure and returning back to his slack-off state. Temari wasn't in her usual jounin uniform. Instead, she was wearing a sleeveless top and a long flowing skirt. She had her hair down, something you don't see every day. Shikamaru actually thought she looked…well, cute really isn't the word…hot.

He was brought back to earth by Temari saying, "Hello? Are you just gonna stare at me like a zombie or are you gonna invite me and have a drink?"

Shikamaru flushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Whatever."

As if sensing another customer's presence, the chirpy waitress came back. When she saw Temari, her eyes became brighter than it already was (If that was possible). "Temari-san! What a surprise. Are you here on vacation?" It was almost exactly like Shikamaru's question earlier.

Temari smiled at the girl. "Partly. I'm also here to accompany my brother in a diplomatic trip. How are you now, Mika?"

"Very fine! Mori-san is very kind. He's placing me on a scholarship program so I can go to school this year," she said, obviously excited at the prospect of going to school.

"That's good to hear." Temari noticed Shikamaru looking at her and then at Mika, and then back again.

"Oh yes, Mika. I'd like you to meet Nara Shikamaru. He's one of our allies in Suna," Temari said, motioning to Shikamaru.

Mika bowed her head slightly in greeting. "Pleased to meet you, Nara-san." She turned back to Temari. "So what would you like to have?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee. How about you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru muttered something about ordering already.

"Ok then. Just wait a little while, Temari-san. I'll be back in a jiffy." And then she sped off to the counter, leaving the two shinobis by themselves.

"Nice kid you've got there," Shikamaru commented, slightly sipping his iced tea. He almost forgot about the scene with Itachi and Kisame earlier. Temari nodded absent-mindedly.

"She's an orphan, you know. Used to live alone in Suna, but she had an awful lot of talents." She paused, thinking. "When Gaara became kazekage, I recommended her for the chuunin exams. But…"

Her voice trailed off. There was a pregnant silence that seated between them. Shikamaru was curious as to why she stopped, but he didn't want to push the topic further. Instead, he asked her about Gaara's business.

Temari looked at him curiously. "Didn't your Hokage tell you?" Shikamaru gave her a blank look.

"Hmm, that's weird. I mean, I wasn't surprised to see you here because I thought you were for the event…"

"What event?"

"Ah well, if they haven't told you, then what right do I have to do so?"

Shikamaru's phone started to ring. He flipped it open and was greeted by the shrill of a female voice. He had to put the phone away from his ear.

"All right, all right. I'm coming," was all he said and put the phone down the phone. "Troublesome," he muttered irritably.

"It's that female teammate of yours, isn't it?" Temari asked in amusement.

"Psychic much."

"Nah, just intuition," she said sarcastically. Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

"I need to go."

Temari nodded understandingly.

Shikamaru pulled some cash from his pocket and placed it on the table. Mika just returned from the counter with steaming hot coffee. "Keep the change," he told her before standing up and walking away.

He reached the handle of the door and stopped there. "See you around." And then he was gone.

Questions remained in his mind as he crossed the beach to the building of the hotel. Who was that waitress? What were Itachi and Kisame doing here? And what did Temari mean by the "event"?

End of chapter


	5. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 5:

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I finally had it in me again to write but I'm not promising anything. I WILL try to finish this so no worries. But it might take a long time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not a genius like Kishimoto so Naruto could not possibly be mine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise

After the game, Neji and Tenten walked towards the room Tenten and Hinata shared.

"Cmon Neji, she;s probably asleep. We should just leave her."

"I just wanna check if she's all right. What if she had some kind of heat stroke or something? I'll never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her," he said as he crossed his arms.

Tenten laughed, shaking her head. "You're worse than an overprotective mother, you realize?"

"At least I do care."

"Or is it because you feel guilty for what happened all those years when you hated her?"

Neji hesitated. "That…might be one reason." Tenten nodded.

"Look Neji, we all care about her. But worrying too much isn't going to do her any good. And besides," she said, grinning mischievously. "Naruto will be there to take care of her."

The sound of Naruto's name made the veins in his temple pop. "That baka…he better not do anything to her," he said with gritted teeth.

"Whoa, calm down Hyuuga. You might get hypertension."

"Haha, funny."

"Naruto's not gonna do anything to her. He doesn't even know that Hinata likes him."

Neji exploded. "WHAAT!!" Tenten sweatdropped.

"You mean you didn't know? You're as dense as him…"

"What do you mean she likes him?" he demanded.

"It means she's had a crush on him since, oh I don't know…forever?"

It took 10 seconds just for him to calm down. "All right. I'll be open-minded about, so long as that idiot won't hurt her."

Tenten smiled. "That's the way, Neji. And don't worry, Kiba's with them."

"Another idiot," Neji mumbled under his breath.

"But not as dense, mind you."

"Tsk, whatever."

Tenten skipped along the way. "Wow, who knew I'd be giving the great Hyuuga Neji lessons about girl's emotions?"

"Shut up!"

Naruto laid Hinata on the bed.

"Hey dogboy!" Naruto shouted. "Would you mind getting an icebag for Hinata?"

Kiba twitched at the nickname but kept quiet about it. "Yeah sure, I'll be back in a moment." He left the room, leaving Naruto and

Naruto placed a blanket on the shivering Hinata. He chanced to look at her. He didn't notice how cute Hinata really was, especially when she was sleeping. She looked like an angel. He had a strong urge to kiss her at that moment.

_Ah! Stop thinking dirty thoughts Naruto! It's not right, and besides, Neji's gonna kill you…what the heck do I care what that guy thinks! He's just the same as that teme. But it's not gonna make a good impression on Hinata-chan. Wait a minute…since when was I in love her? She's just my friend. _

Still, he closed his eyes and brought his lips closer to hers. He felt her even breathing as he closed in. 5milimeters…4…3…

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto opened his eyes. Beside the open door was a very angry and pissed Neji. The murderous intent of the prodigy gave Naruto shivers. "What do you think you're doing with my cousin?"

The only thing keeping Neji from attacking him was Tenten, who was keeping a tight grip on Neji's arm.

Kiba came in. "Hey Naruto, I've got the iceba—" he was speechless at the sight of Naruto on top of Hinata as well as the steaming Neji on his side.

At that point, Hinata woke up at the noise. The sight of Naruto very near her made her hyperventilate and made her faint again.

Kiba started growling.

"Oops," Naruto said as he realized at that moment why the other two males were so mad. He quickly stood up and laughed, embarrassed. "Ano, Neji…" He scratched his head.

"GET OUT! GET OUT BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!"

"I-'m not scared of you!" Naruto stuttered as he tried to sound fearless. Neji's eyes went all byakugan.

The blond didn't waste time. He made an apologetic bow and ran for his life.

"Well isn't that just entertaining," Itachi mused. He watched their victim being hunted down by the two other ninjas. He and Kisame were on their room veranda that overlooked the sea, and they could see the blond avoiding the attacks spiraling on him. "I wonder what he did to provoke the Hyuuga?"

"Probably something that involves his cousin," Kisame said as he came out of their room carrying two glasses of lemonade. "I heard he blasts off every guy who comes near her from a 5 meter radius. But of course, that's just a rumor."

"I didn't know you took interest on what the Hyuugas do," Itachi said, a little amused.

"I don't. They're just really popular… Just like your clan was, once."

"Yes, once…" Itachi had a faraway look in his eyes at that one moment. "So what's with the lemonade? Did I miss something?"

"Just a little refreshment," he said as he sat down on the chair beside Itachi's. He gave one glass to his partner. "The boss called."

Itachi stopped midway in drinking. "And?"

"There's gonna be a change of plans."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of change?"

"Naruto will still be our priority, but there's someone else we also need to take care of," Kisame noted. "She is the fiancée of the successor of the Mori association. Her use to us will be purely financial, or so the boss said. Do you have an objection?"

Itachi didn't reply. Kisame shrugged. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"Cmon, let's hurry!"

"Uh, troublesome women…"

Ino was pulling Shikamaru to the mall. "There she is!" Ino said. She continued pulling him.

"Ino, you call me here from my relaxation only to for me to be dragged around like a ragdoll without even knowing the reason… What the hell is going on?"

Ino sighed, exasperated. "Look, I'll tell you when I finally figure out where Kurenai-sensei is going."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "So she's the one you've following all throughout?"

"Haven't you been paying any attention at all? Oh wait, forget that. I forgot that you never paid attention to anything in your life."

Shikamaru frowned at this statement but said nothing.

"She's going to that clinic over there. Let's go!" But Shikamaru held back. "What?"

"If we're going to spy, I don't think it's right for us just to barge in, don't you think?" he said boredly.

"Oh…you're right. But what should we do?"

"What do you think should we do? We're ninjas, right?"

"But she's a ninja too. She would know that we've been following her."

"Then hide your chakra." Shikamaru yawned. "Unless you don't wanna do this, I'll be going back."

"Oh no you don't." Ino pulled Shikamaru by the ear.

They used some kind of technique to eavesdrop on the conversation inside the clinic.

"…congratulations Kurenai-san, you have been blessed," the doctor said as he spoke like a priest. "You are pregnant."

Ino gasped.

"It's been three months already," Kurenai said tenderly. "I felt the child kick then, and I knew."

"Does your husband know about it?" the doctor asked.

"I…don't have a husband." There was silence.

"Oh. But does the father know?"

"No. I haven't told him anything. You see, he doesn't want to start a family. He might not want the baby."

The doctor chuckled.

"What could be so funny?" Ino wondered.

"You don't know how many men have said that they're not ready to have a family, but the moment the child comes into their life, his mind changes and his heart changes," the doctor said. "In my opinion, I think it would be best if you told the father. If he doesn't want the child, then it's his loss."

Kurenai's voice brightened. "You're right. I should tell him. Thank you so much doctor."

"It's no problem at all."

Kurenai stood up and went for the door. Ino pulled Shikamaru to the side where they can't be seen as Kurenai went out.

"That was close," Ino breathed.

"What was?" another voice asked. Ino and Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"Kurenai-sensei!!"

"See, told you," Ino hissed on Shikamaru.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked curiously. On second thought, she didn't seem to know what happened.

"Ano…we were just going shopping…" Shikamaru nodded.

"I didn't know Shikamaru shopped," Kurenai muttered. Then her eyes brightened. "Ah! You must be shopping for the event!" Ino and Shika stared at her blankly.

"Sarutobi didn't mention it, did he?" Her voice became bitter as she uttered his name.

"Mention what?" Ino said.

"Well then, since I'm not you're assigned teacher, I'm not obliged to tell you. Don't worry, you will find out soon."

"What is she talking about?" Ino asked Shikamaru, who remembered what Temari told him.

"How should I know?"


End file.
